pet store
by dreamninja
Summary: After Sora destroys kingdom hearts the organization members decided to start a business of their own.


Xemnas and the men of the organization had decided to start their own business after Sora defeated them and they needed decided they were gonna start a animal grooming and was the boss and he didn't do any suggested the idea thinking it would be easy were about to open for the first day and already had Larxene line up a few she didn't want to work with the animals and water she was their secretary who made all the the other guys were either groomers or they took care of the dogs during the Xigbar had one of the first almost burst out laughing at how easy this was gonna be when he saw a little black kitten."Be careful with my fluffykins he hates water"the owner said before leaving. Xigbar was told by Larxene he was to give the cat a bath and trim its trimmed his claws with ease but once the cat saw the bathtub he started squirming in Xigbar's hand. "It's ok it will be over soon"Xigbar said. Then the cat started biting and scratching him. "Ouch!For a little furball you sure do bite hard"Xigbar Xigbar tried to throw the cat into the tub but at the last minute the kitten dug his claws into Xigbar's hand. "Ouch that hurt"Xigbar said. An hour and many scratches later Xigbar had finally gotten the kitten in the tub and washed. "I am so done with this cat"Xigbar said throwing the kitten back into its pet carrier. "Demyx your next you have an appointment with a little turtle it needs to be bathed. Demyx took the turtle but instead of taking him to the bathtub he took it outside to the beach. "Be free little buddy"Demyx said throwing the turtle into the water. He walked back to the kennel with a smile on his face. "Good you're done"Larxene said. "Wait Demyx where's the turtle"Larxene said becoming worried. "I let it go"Demyx said smiling. "You what?!"Larxene yelled scaring the customers in the pet store. "Hey Larxy you're scaring the customers and their pets"Axel said. "Do not call me Larxy"Larxene said shooting him a glare but while she was glaring at Axel Demyx escaped. "Your next take this thing all you have to do is trim it"Larxene said handing Axel a cage with a bunny in it. Axel took the cage to the grooming room and frowned when he realized the bunny was a white puffball. "Ew your dull we are going to change that"Axel said grinning as he reached for a bottle of something. Axel handed Larxene the cage with a smug look on his face. "Here you go little girl"Larxene said handing the cage back to the little girl it belonged to. "Ahh what have you done to Fluffykins"the girl screamed dropping the cage. When Larxene saw the bunny she frowned. "Axel I thought I told you to just trim it not give it a mohawk and dye it black"Larxene yelled. "Um whats that Xemnas I better go Xemnas is calling me Axel said running off. "Luxord your next here's your client"Larxene said as she saw Luxord trying to sneak out the door. "I don't do birds"Luxord said turning back around. "Well then I guess I'll just tell superior about that time he went away for the week"Larxene said smiling. "Fine give me the damn bird"Luxord said. "What am I supposed to do with it anyway"Luxord asked. "Just play with it for an hour till its owner comes back"Larxene said. "Looks like i'm stuck with you for the next hour"Luxord said. "Looks like i'm stuck with you for the next hour"the bird mimicked. "Stop mimicking me"Luxord said. "Stop mimicking me"the bird repeated. "I swear to god bird I will strangle you if you don't shut up"Luxord said. The bird once again mimicked Luxord. "Thats it im done you're going back to Larxene"Luxord said grabbing the bird by the throat and taking him back to the owner came back Luxord was surprised when he saw a little boy and his mom but he gladly handed the bird over. "Motherfucker"the bird said. "Mommy what's that mean"the boy asked. The woman gasped when she heard this "it is a bad word and you shouldn't say it"the woman said covering her sons ears as the bird said it again. Once the woman left Larxene and Luxord burst out laughing. "Is that your idea of playing with a bird"Larxene asked. Luxord just kept laughing. "Well will you go get Saix and tell him he needs to trim this dog"Larxene said handing Luxord a dog. Saix frowned when he saw the dog. "Come on get in the bath he told the dog. The dog just stared at him. "Stupid dog get in the tub"Saix said trying to push of obeying Saix it turned around and bit him. "So this is how you wanna play well two can play at that game"Saix said biting the dog. The dog yelped in pain loud enough for Larxene to hear so she came running. She ran into the room to see Saix and the dog biting each other. "Saix what are you doing"Larxene said. "I can explain he bit me first"Saix said backing away from the dog. "So you bit him back"Larxene asked pointing to the dogs now bleeding leg. "Just get out"Larxene said to annoyed to deal with him right now. "Go get Xaldin this was his idea so he can take care of the animals to"Larxene told Saix. once Xaldin came to her desk she smiled knowing he would just love what was inside the wasn't an actual client she just wanted to surprise led him into a room and left before he could open the locked the door behind her once she got outside. Xaldin opened the cage to see a little white was terrified of mice and Larxene knew that he ran for the door but it was locked. "Dammit Larxene"he mumbled under his breath. Then he turned around and saw the mouse looking at him. "Uh nice mousie"Xaldin said trying to find a way out of the the mouse heard a noise which startled it and it ran towards Xaldin. Xaldin ran around the room running from the mouse till he tripped. When he tripped the mouse climbed up his leg and onto his chest. "Don't eat me"Xaldin said covering his eyes preparing for the worse. "Hey Xaldin what are you doing in here"Lexaeus asked. As soon as Xaldin saw Lexaeus by the now open door he bolted out. Xaldin ran past Lexaeus and outside. "Why did you let him out I was having fun"Larxene said frowning. "Well I guess it can be your turn now"Larxene said as an evil grin appeared on her face. Larxene handed him a cage and told him to go outside to play with his animal. He open the cage and saw a long anaconda. "Wow your cool you must like me since you're hugging me"Lexaeus said. "Alright you're hugging me a little too tight"Lexaeus said struggling to breath. He tried to run inside but he he woke up he was in a bed with Vexen checking on him and much to his relief he could breath again. "Good your awake that snake was wrapped around you tight if Axel didn't find you when he did the snake might have eaten you"Vexen said. Back at the pet kennel it was Zexion's turn according to Larxene. She had just handed him a goldfish bowl with a little goldfish in it. He figured this job would be easy so he just read his book paying no attention to the he looked up at the fish again it was laying upside down in the tank. "Wake up fish come on please wake up"he said frantically tapping on the glass. He hadn't even done anything and the fish had died. "Hey Zexion I came back to get the fish"Larxene said but gasped when she saw the dead fish. "You fish murderer how could means your going to explain to that little girl out there why her fish is dead."Larxene went out their holding the fish bowl in his hands. "Come on Goldy wake up its time to go home" the little girl said smiling taking the fish bowl from Zexion. "Mommy why won't Goldy wake up"the girl asked her mom. "Because sweety Goldy is dead"the girls mom said. "Fish murder"the girl yelled at Zexion then she ran out of the pet dropped the fish bowl and it shattered and the water and dead fish were now on the floor. "Well that went better than I thought"Larxene said. She went off to find Vexen while Zexion cleaned up the mess the girl made. When she found him she handed him a cage with a cat in it. Vexen smiled at the cat once Larxene left. "We are gonna have some fun"Vexen said grinning at the cat. Larxene came back an hour later to see the poor cat strapped to a table and Vexen was injecting it with some weird shot. "Vexen what are you doing this is not what I meant when I said play with the 's it i'm done I quit I trust none of you people with animals"Larxene said storming out of the room.


End file.
